South Park Song Meme
by MasqueradingVillain
Summary: It's in the title, a South Park song meme, pretty simple, fun to do, give it a try. Okay then! South Park and it's characters don't belong to me they belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.


**A/N: Alright, I saw and did this a long ass time ago but I couldn't be bothered to post it so here it is now. Honestly I just want a little review love since I lost my best friend, but y'know I'm not desperate, you'll know when I'm desperate ;) Anyway, if you haven't heard any of these songs you should listen to them, also some of them aren't too good because my writing wasn't so good back then. But enjoy!**

_Music Meme for Writers_

_1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, and friendship, whatever._

_2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs._

_3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the songs are over. No skipping songs either._

_Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist._

.o.o.

**1. In the Middle of the Night-Billy Joel [Bunny]**

I walked through the trees, I could just hear the swishing sound of water in the distance, I continued to journey through the forest. The midnight moon shone on me, I looked up and the stars twinkled in the sky and I kept walking.

Hours later after crossing the river I was still going, I was tired but I didn't stop. I climbed over fallen trees; I knew I'd find what I needed to soon. And there standing by Stark's Pond was the person I was looking for.

They didn't turn around as I walked over to them. The moon still shining making their blonde hair shimmer, I turned him around and his eyes went wide.

I smiled at him and kissed him passionately.

"Kenny?" He asked and I smirked.

"I love you, Butters"

**2. Forget You-Cee Lo Green [Candy/Stendy]**

I sat outside my house, I watched as Stan drove past with Wendy laughing in the passenger seat next to him.

"Fuck you guys" I say while flipping them off as he drives past. He doesn't know what she's like, she's a gold digger. I spent all my money on that girl, she got shoes and clothes, anything she wanted. She went through all my money, but I was in love and never noticed.

*.*

I laugh as Wendy walks away from Stan who then falls down in tears; she's broken up with him and no doubt wiped him clean of all his money.

I asked my mom why girls do that to men she just smiled and said "Poopsiekins, that's something you should ask someone else"

Fuck you, Wendy Testaburger.

**3. Will You Be My Girl?-Jet [One-sided Stendy/WendyxToken]**

She walks past us, her long black hair swaying as she moves, her black knee-high boots making a clacking sound on the floor.

"Hey, baby, wanna get with me?" Kenny asks her, she just laughs and keeps walking.

I walk up to her and put my arm around her, she looks at me and smirks.

"Will you be my girl?" I ask, she laughs just like she did with Kenny and walks away from me, but I won't give up, she's gonna be mine.

*.*

"Will you be my girl?" I ask Wendy, it's the only thing I'll ask her and every time she laughs and walks away from me. She has a boyfriend, but that girl is mine.

**4. TNT-AC/DC [Cartman]**

I walk through the school, my fists constantly clenched; I'm always ready for a fight. Girls on my left are giggling and gossiping, I walk into the courtyard and find myself a target.

"Ay, Jewboy!" I yell, the red-head turns and frowns, time to get this started.

"I had your girlfriend in my bed the other day" And with that he pounces on me and I smirk, it's on. We exchange punches, I get him in the cheek and he lands a strong punch in my gut causing me to curl up, but I get back up and break his nose with one swift hit. Eventually he falls to the ground and I begin to laugh, others looking at me.

"Anyone else wanna go?"

** Don't Leave Me-Pink [K2/Style]**

"Kyle!" I run after the red head, he has taken his bags and is trying to get out the door until I wrestle him to the ground "You're not going anywhere"

"Ken-" I place my lips onto his.

"Please, don't leave me"

*.*

I kick him to the ground and stand over him, my angry stature falls as I realize what I've done to him. I feel tears come to my eyes and drop down to him and hold him to my chest.

"I can't do this anymore, Kenny" he says into my chest and tries to pull away, but I hold him close.

"I love you, Kyle. Please, don't leave me"

"Kenny, no" he successfully pulls away and walks away, he walks out the door.

"Fine, I don't need you!"

*.*

I see Kyle walking through the park walking hand in hand with Stan.

I walk up to him.

"Please come back?"

** God I'm A Country Boy-Hampton the Hampster [Butters]**

I jump on my bed and jump around even though my parents say that I shouldn't and begin to dance.

_"Thank god I'm a country boy!"_

I dance around stupidly, I hear my door open but pay no attention until I feel some weight on the bed and see Kenny dancing around next to me on the bed.

_"Thank god I'm a country boy!"_

We dance around each other and jump onto the floor, I see the flash of a camera but ignore it. I'm having too much fun.

_"Thank god I'm a country boy!"_

** Your Tailfeather-The Blues Brothers [Stendy]**

I walk into the house, I could hear music coming from the kitchen and walked in to see Wendy dancing with Kyle, they look like they're having a lot of fun.

"Wendy?" I ask, she spins around and looks at me sheepishly.

"Hi, Stan"

"What's going on?" I ask, Kyle runs out the room leaving me with my wife.

"He was just dancing with me, I mean it's not like you ever do" She placed her hands on her hips and I just laughed a little.

"Let's do it then" I put my hands behind my back near my ass and bend over shaking my butt around then jumping to the left "How do you like my dancing, honey?"

Wendy laughs at me and we spend the rest of the night dancing.

** Baby-Dj Otzi [Benny]**

Bebe walks past me and I quickly run up to her and spin her around, she looks shocked at first then smiles.

"Hey, baby" I start "I wanna know if you wanna be my girl"

"Why?"

"When I saw you walkin' down the street, I thought that's the kinda girl I wanna meet" She giggles and shoves me a little.

"Stop quoting songs, Kenny" She turns around and walks away.

"C'mon, baby, it's me!" She laughs and waves without ever turning her head.

*.*

I walk up to the blonde, her frizzy hair framing her face perfectly.

"Hey, baby" I greet, she smiles at me.

"Let me guess, you want me to be your girl?" I nod and she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Well, considering you're nice to look at..."

"Okay, Kenny, I'll be your girl"

"Yes!"

**-Chumbawamba [One-sided Stendy/One-sided KennyxHeidi]**

"No, Stan" Wendy turns me down again, I've been asking her out for three months straight but she keeps declining. Every time she turns me down I get depressed, I'd walk to the bar with my dad and have some drinks, then I'd start all over again.

*.*

"Fuck off, Kenny!" Heidi screams at me, turned down again. I flip her off and join Stan who is on his way to the bar, we drink until our heads are spinning, we've had vodka, whiskey, beer, basically anything you can think off.

Tomorrow I'll try with Heidi again, every time I get knocked down I get up again, what else is there to do besides that?

**10. Don't You Forget About Me-Simple Minds [Kyle]**

I stand by the train, my three best friends standing there with sad smiles. I've hugged each one of them, I have to go soon.

"Dude, why do you have to leave?" my best friend asks.

"Sorry, Stan, I just have to" I look at them all and smile "Don't you ever forget about me, okay?"

"We could never forget you, you stupid Jew" Cartman says, that's the best I reckon I'll ever get out of him.

"I'm gonna miss you, Kyle" Kenny says, he hugs me again tightly "Is there anything we can do for you once you leave? A memorial or something?"

"Just don't forget about me, please" he nods, it begins to rain and I take that as a sign that it's time to go.

"I'll miss you all" I say, I pick up my bags and get on the train. I look out the window as it starts to move away and see Kenny and Stan holding up a banner which begins to smudge as the rain pelts on it.

_'We won't ever forget you, Kyle!'_

"That's all I ask" I say to myself quietly as they disappear in the distance.


End file.
